Medical devices such as pacers, defibrillators, and neural stimulators typically include one or more lead assemblies that carry an electrical signal to or from a location of the body. A lead assembly typically includes one or more electrodes that deliver or receive electrical therapies or signals. Many lead assemblies include sensing electrodes, for example. Lead assemblies also frequently include pacing electrodes and/or antitachyarrhythmia electrodes, such as defibrillation coils.
A lead assembly typically includes at least one conductor that extends through a lumen in a lead body and couples to an electrode. Some lead assemblies include a cuff electrode, for example.